Real World Experience
by readingKs
Summary: Percy is leaving behind his life as the prince of the seas with Tyson and Poseidon and going to give 'normal life' a try. But will he ever lead a normal life?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_Posted 7.20.10_

_675 words_

"OK, I have everything I could possibly need now. I really, truly have to go… Bye!" Percy exaggerated his sentiment. Tyson was clinging onto anything left in the room. Most would not be able to notice that Tyson was bawling his eyes out, due to the fact that this particular room belonging to Percy was part of Poseidon's underwater palace, but Percy could. He, and his step-brother Tyson, were sons of Poseidon, and therefore had unique powers over water. However, this year Percy was going to live with his mother for the duration of the school year, leaving Tyson behind to work in the forges with the other Cyclops. His mother, Sally, and her husband Paul, had invited him to stay with them in the New York City, and he wanted to take this opportunity to enjoy life like a normal teenager. See, Percy was not normal per say, he was a half-blood, and therefore his life was dictated by outrunning, killing and re-killing all the monsters that tracked him down, or overseeing water stuff for his Dad,

Tyson sniffled, "Percy PLEASE please please please don't go!" Yet even his overwhelming melancholy could not deter Percy from his goal. He wanted to experience life as a normal kid, and he was going to try his hardest to get it. Too bad it would never happen.

"I'm sorry buddy, but I will visit you, and you will visit me, and we will Iris Message. You have your drachmas right?" Percy reasoned. This just brought on a new series of bawling.

Suddenly there was a distant call of "PEANUT BUTTER!" followed but a chorus of chants for the substance. The look of complete devastation was wiped off Tyson's face as he became giddy. The new shipment of peanut butter had arrived and if there was one thing that Cyclops loved it was peanut butter!

So with a quick, "Bye Percy!" over his shoulder, Tyson ran off to join his brethren in enjoyment of the sticky substance. This was met with a sigh of relief from Percy and laughter from behind his shoulder.

Percy spun around and said "Dad!" He had not thought his father would be able to say goodbye to him, with him being so busy and all. But then again, Poseidon was always full of surprises.

"I'll never get there deep rooted affection for peanut butter, but then who am I to judge. If it keeps them happy, I say the more peanut butter the merrier." Poseidon mused.

"Dad, you… you are here! Wait… why and how and what and…" Percy stuttered nervously.

"Well my boy, I wouldn't miss saying goodbye, and I got here by strategically plotting my steps through the peanut butter hungry crowd." Poseidon replied then the pair burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. After all, Athena was the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. SHE preplanned all of her moves to an exceptionally boring sequence of events. Poseidon liked to live more free, and uncontrolled. This is why he normally winged it. That single difference is probably the reason why the two could never get along, they were complete opposites, so even if they had tried to plan a meeting to hash out their differences and reconcile, the pair would never be able to set a date.

"OK, well love you dad, but I have to go and meet Mom. Also, If you don't go break up all that chaos the new shipment of peanut butter is causing then you'll have to make a new game room, and we all know that the last one took you 600 years to build so…" Percy trailed off with suggestion. The exceptionally long time it took for Poseidon to finalize his game room was an ongoing joke between the pair.

"Ohhhh right, well then I have to go handle that riot, the game room MUST survive! Goodbye Percy, have fun on… land." Poseidon said as a farewell.

And that concluded Percy's childhood stay in Poseidon's underwater palace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Posted 10.11.10_

_833 words_

"On… land." Poseidon had said. Percy finally got what his dad meant by that. Obviously he knew that any amount of time spent out of his strongest environment, namely the ocean, would weaken his powers, but this seemed sad. His nearly catatonic state was the result of his reconciliation with dry air. He now cherished even the slight mist in the air, for the fractional amount of safety it provided. If he was in dire need, he at least could transport out of there.

However, land did have its advantages. For one thing, his mom lived here, in Manhattan, which he has come to believe is the greatest port city in existence, minus the very grumpy river spirits and the water pollution. Although he was not as much a naturalist with "hippie" type views as a satyr, protectors of the Wild, he did care for his element, and every bit of water pollution irked him to Gods end. Anyway, on the subject of his mother, she seemed ecstatic. She had her family back together again. She kept repeating those lines, especially the word family. This unnerved him a little bit, for although he did love his mother to the ends of the world, Paul Blowfis, sadly not blowfish as Poseidon and Percy had hoped, he did not know. He did not see how the three of them in one space made a family unit. His family was underwater and with the Greek Gods and their legitimate and illegitimate children, even though the two groups stayed apart. However, he could see how happy this man made his mother, so in the end that was almost all it took for Percy to accept him, but he was still wary.

Tomorrow was the day he would have to start school, and he was extremely disappointed. He already had limited powers to use on land, but absolutely none of these things could be seen by ordinary mortals, therefore there will be no powers to use at school. This dampened his spirits. The only good thing that had happened that Tyson had Iris Messaged him earlier. The conversation had gone something like this.

"Percy, I am so happy to see you! I miss my big brother so much. But are you having fun with your mom. And you missed the big peanut butter celebration. Except, Dad broke it up, saying something about his love for his game room or something. He told me to make sure I said that to you when I talked to you, so is that important? Am I missing out on a secret code? Ahhhhh, it is a secret code. Hey everybody come here, Percy is going to tell us about a secret code!" Tyson rambled on until Percy finally and graciously cut him off.

Percy began to work his way through Tyson gibberish, "Hi Tyson, its good to see you too Buddy! I am having a lot of fun here with my mom, but tomorrow I have to start normal people school, where they misinterpret the old stories and call them myths. Anyway, tell Dad that I hope his game room survived, I wouldn't want him to have to rebuild it or something because we all know how he is about creating plans…" Tyson and Percy broke out into a fit of giggles. "Anyway man, there is no secret code. I have told you this before right. You know me and Dad, talking in code is for the lame who actually make a plan to make a code to speak in later. That would just not be in our nature. You make sure to pass that onto everybody, ok? Anyway, How was the peanut butter party?"

Tyson once again set off into a story, "PEANUT BUTTER! Well, everyone was there and we were all chanting as they loaded all of the peanut butter onto the loading dock and separated it into the two piles, one made with sea salt and one made without. Ohh, that reminds me, I saved you a special jar for your first day. I hope you like it! Anyway, they we all dove into the peanut butter and some people were eating it and some people were passing it out, but I guess there might have been a stampede of sorts cause a wall fell down, but no worries. We are currently patching that all up! Sorry Percy, but Daddy's calling me to come help him out, so I got to go. Also, see I learned, I didn't try to hug you through the IM this time! Bye! I miss you!" Tyson yelled, then he slashed through the message and the connection was lost.

Percy now sat down, eating his sea salt peanut butter, special delivery from Hermes, and a gift from Tyson. He wished he could go back, but he now realized that life keeps moving forward, and you have to also, unless you want to get pushed down by peanut butter hungry Cyclopes.

Author's Note:

First Things First, Of course I did not count these words in my official word count, even though Fanfiction does. Secondly, I realize this chapter is a little wordy and not much happens. Sorry but I needed it to get to my next chapter where, guess what, Annabeth comes in. Also, Please Review. Especially let me know if you think I should have some Mom drama in there, because I left this tunnel open for excavation, because Percy did not grow up with her. Secondly I would like to thank all four reviewers namely: hpswst101, CoolWater123, LemonStickInsect, and Waterpoloplayer. Secondly I would like to thank all of you guys who subscribed to my story alert, however if you do not review, I do not know what you want from this story and I may take it, in your eyes, the completely wrong direction!

Finally, and this about sums it up, PLEASE REVIEW! I would say read and review, but since this is a the bottom I am going to assume you already read it. Love you guys!

~ReadingK's


	3. Author's Question

BIG ALERT!

Should I continue with this story or not?

I have gotten a lot of story alerts, but not so many comments, so I haven't felt inspired to write anything for it in a while.

Also, I have my other Story, "What happened?" a series of unrelated oneshots based of a word each, that I have only gotten comments on by one person, and although I love them for continuously reviewing, I want some other feedback also. So If everyone would check that out and review als, It would be much appreciated.

Third Note, I will be setting up a consistent schedule for myself, the only reason for the long absence was ridiculous amount of work, and life things happened.

Anyway, I think I got it all, so If you would just respond back, and maybe check out my toher work, I will love you all so much!

Thanks a bunch,

~readingk's


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_Posted 3.17.11_

_735 words_

"One! We are the wildcats. Two! A little bit louder. Three! I still can't here you. Four more more more!" The first ripple chanted, soon to be followed by the second group in repetition.

"One! We are the wildcats. Two! A little bit louder. Three! I still can't here you. Four more more more!" Triple the volume now, the cheerleader screamed the words at the pretend crowd. And as the stunt group threw the three girls into the air, the last ripple started, encompassing the entire team.

The three flyers had touched back down on the Earth, only the soar back up into the air to complete a complete flip before landing back down in the bases outstretched arms.

The crowd roared their approval of the girls' actions. The girls bounced around on the floor, incorporating high kicks, and clapping to keep the excitement alive.

Percy was envious. Not of the attention, but of the flyers. Because of the age old rivalry between Zeus Hades, and Poseidon, only on a good day was he allowed of the ground. Those girls effortlessly threw themselves into the air, without a thought of being struck by lightning by an angry uncle dealing with marriage issues. No, that issue was special to him alone.

Anyway, the only reason he was even seeing them perform was because he arrived on land in the middle of the last week of summer. And as the summer was winding down, school was just beginning to start up again, beginning with the commencement of sports. Tryouts were just beginning, and the old squad was showing off to the new girls, letting them know what was expected of them. Percy himself was considering trying out for the school swimming team, but he couldn't decide if that would be cheating or not. Anyway, the girl at the front with pretty blond hair naturally styled in ringlets was organizing a new stunt. It looked like she was also the center flyer, and the captain. You could tell because all of the girls from the previous year were in their uniform, consisting of a pleated skirt that spun out every time they twirled. Overall, the effect had "SCHOOL SPIRIT" written all over it.

So, instead of sticking around and seeming completely weird, I continued on my walk past the school back to Sally's, or mom's apartment. I still wasn't sure what to do with that relationship. It was awkward because I had spent my whole life with Poseidon in his underwater palace filled to the brim with mystical and magical undersea life. Eventually, I did plan on returning; however I was supposed to get a feel of the current time, instead of only being concerned with Ancient Greece, and that time. This was going to be a little hard though, considering I hadn't spent much time in the world, just helping my father influence it. So, I hadn't experienced all of the things that went on here. One of them would be having a girlfriend, something my Dad's been on my case about for awhile. However, it's not my fault that all the sea nymphs and minor river gods were more like family members then someone I had a romantic influence. That was the main unspoken reason my father let me come to experience the real world. He wanted me to experience the world, get a girlfriend, spend time with my mother, and eventually save the world. Now is that a hefty to-do list. But I know he means them with the best intentions. He loves me, and has cared for me since I was born. He expects the best of me, the same as every other parent on Olympus.

Anyway, that is how he ended up here, on land, and not surfing the sea and hanging out with, as Tyson called them, "Sea Ponies". But that part of my life is over, and its time to go back to reality, as in here on land, living with a mother I don't really know, and starting a new school next week. Life is sure to get interesting.

Author's Note: (3.17.11) Happy St. Patties Day everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I have a firm schedule worked out, so you can expect at least an update a week, more than one if you guys REVIEW! Hope you liked it!

Love,

~ReadingK's


	5. Chapter 5

ALERT!

Notice!

Fore warning!

Etc… etc… etc…

READ THE WHOLE THING! (Or at least the bottom)

I have come to a conclusion on how I will update my stories for the rest of spring time, come the summer solstice, I will have plenty of time to update every week on all of my stories, and even post new stories. Anyway, here is the method I have worked out:

I will update each story this weekend (4/8 -4/10) and then based of the reviews that come in off of that I will update again the next week first the story with the most reviews and then second the story with the second most reviews. To break it down mathematically, I have four stories, they are A, B, C, and D. If A gets 4 reviews for a chapter, B gets 2 reviews, C gets 6 reviews, and D gets 1 review, I will update C the following week the most frequently, resulting in maybe two new chapters that week. Then, I will update the story with the second highest A once that week also. However, if story A doesn't get reviews, I will update the next week with whichever story has the highest number of total reviews. Does that make sense?

Sorry if that's confusing.

So the general idea is that what the readers, that would be you guys, like and REVIEW will be updated, the rest will be neglected until people actually want to read them.

SO REVIEW FOR WHAT YOU LIKE PLEASE!

Also, please don't review this note; it will be deleted for the new chapters to be posted this coming week. PM me if you don't understand, I will be happy to explain the method further.

Sorry for the abrupt notice, but this spring is really hectic with AP Tests, SAT's, SAT II's, reviews for these tests and lots of stress, that this is the most I can handle at this moment. Thank you for being understanding.

REMEMBER DO NOT REVIEW THIS NOTICE! PM ME!

AND REVIEW FOR WHAT YOU LIKE!

Thank you,

ReadingK's


	6. Chapter 6

My Dearest Fanfiction Readers,

I am sad to inform you that the story, "Real World Experience" has passed away. He has willed his entre identity to the author, "ReadingK's" for remolding and an eventual re-incarnation. Thank you for your patience with the process.

Sincerely,

ReadingKs

OK I do not know where that will came from, but it is true, sadly. I began this story almost a full year ago, and I have changed a lot over the process. That is why, about a week ago, I decided that it needed to have some plastic surgery done. I will either be deleting this story, and then re-uploading its non-identical, but extremely similar twin, or just re-posting the chapters. Which one would you guys prefer? Let me know in a review, and expect either option to be carried out by the end of the week.

Also, this story got the most results on my poll to be continued first, so that's where this alert is coming from. IN addition, I fixed all of the problems, I believe, that was going on with my account, so I WILL UPDATE every third day, because half of the story is typed, and the other half is at the very least drafted. Thank you for your support and patience. I LOVE YOU GUYS!

~ReadingK's


	7. A Lifetime of Unknowns

OK no one responded to this note so I am taking this story down, and putting up my new adaption as "A LIFETIME OF UNKNOWNS" sorry for all my authors notes, but I feel I really have learned throughout the process of these chapters… please read my new story, its basically this story revived with an actual focus and consistent updates, in fact it should be completed by august at the latest! Love you guys soooooo much! Thanks for all the support!


End file.
